


When lies sound like Heaven

by McHanzoBurger



Series: Reaper76 Week 2019 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Reaper76 Week, Reaper76 Week 2019, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McHanzoBurger/pseuds/McHanzoBurger
Summary: Day 2: of the Reaper76 week "keep yourself alive/ Omnic Crisis"





	When lies sound like Heaven

Gabriel folded his hands together as he sat on his knees next to his bunkbed. He rarely prayed, heck, it was probably the first time ever he did in his life in general. However, he didn't know who to pray to or what to actually say as a prayer. Simply put, he just begged in silence for Jack being alive and well. And the good side was, no one tried to bother him. Not that they ever dared to do so off-mission or off-training in general, but it was a nice thought. 

-

Jack growled through his teeth as he tried to stitch the slowly healing wound on his leg. It wasn't the best work, he wasn't a doctor after all, but something had to be done to stop that god dahmn bleeding. The SEP surely did his body well usually when it was about healing, not this time of course. In his mind he cursed the project, his life, and the shit he got himself into. Ripping a part of his shirt off he knotted it around the wound before standing up and looking around. The Australian desert heat burned his skin without hesitation, his skin replying by healing on instant, so it was a useless circle which only annoyed him. On top of that the radiation made him sick in his stomach and he was for once happy he couldn't starve. No food, no water, the heat all together made it seem like he found hell on Earth. Yet he rather stayed here then being part of the program any longer. The only regret he felt was that they had failed this mission, his whole team had been killed, the radiation made it impossible to find connection so he could at least try to decide his location and the absolute worse of all, those on-going sandstorms only sometimes stopped because of some kind of weird-ass toxic rain. This shit happens when people rebelled, but Jack couldn't complain, he would have done the same. Heck, he did the same. He fought for his country, for the world, for humanity. Even though he had always hated the SEP program, their meaningless words which promised them they would become heroes and those lab-rat activities, for once he wished he would be back there instead of this hot hell. He missed home, his old home. Where his family would be eating all together and just simply talk and have fun. A soft sigh escaped his mouth as he lowered himself on the ground deep inside a cave. Pulling his shirt off he folded it against the ground, using it as a pillow while he pressed his back against the natural wall. The hard rocks felt cold against his skin and he definitely has had worse places he slept in. Closing his eyes he welcomed the sleep he tried to ignore, but soon all of his memories mixed together in his dreams, leaving just the feeling of home and his team under lead of the latino man in there. His heart skipping a beat at the thought of missing them.

Had it been weeks? Months? Maybe just a few day's? Jack sure as hell didn't know. Every day had been the same. Trying to hide for the rain, protecting his eyes through a small fabric of his shirt against the piercing sand and his attempts of either finding food like a small scorpion or any other animal he could find which did not look like it could kill him on instant, or he would be blessed and found a well-prepared traveler and he managed to, mostly not so kind, take a minor part of their supplies. The radiation and ever-lasting sun in combination with the cold as ice night took a lot of his patience and tolerance. He never had been this sick, not even during the injections, but he had found the will to survive, to walk, to move. The imagine of his team kept hunting him, pushing him forward, he wanted to go to the place he started calling home. He wanted to see the lation man, he wanted to hear his voice.

Even for a soldier like him, the outback took a lot of energy and left Jack wonder if this would be the place where he would die. Far away in a deserted area, where nobody would give a fuck for anyone except themselves or the ones they loved. He wouldn't die like the hero he thought he would be, instead he would die all alone as a nobody. Sighing out, he fell on his knees and smiled faintly. If this was the place where he would die, then so be it, he was ready. He blinked a few times, seeing the silhouette of a latino man in front of him when he looked up. At least he didn't die losing his mind, he died with the one man he cared for in his mind. "Gabriel..." he whispered weakly, his voice soft, unused in day's, dehydrated. He saw the man lean down, but he couldn't feel him as he lost all senses around him, passing out.

-

It had taken him going wild against basically everyone around him. He had tortured the new trainee's, making them run far longer and far much more then they usually would go, he yelled at them, degraded them, turned them in the wildest kind of soldiers who anyone had ever met. Nobody took him seriously when he asked nicely to go and find Jack, but now they seemed like they did. The commander had showed why he got to his rank and why everyone should leave him alone and do as he asked and they finally, after getting way too many compliments from the other soldiers, gave in to search for Jack Morrison and his team. Of course Gabriel rewarded them by making up with his trainess, but his ruthless commanding and training only made better men of them. He had a new team who realised that Gabriel Reyes knew what he did and said. They were willing to die for him. Because even with his training, they knew he was there for them when they needed him the most. He was there for them, when they were going through their injections and either getting sick or had to fight through the genetic changes. His training, was the only type of training which helped them get rid of the side-effects or learn to deal with them the way they had to. Despite everything, the relationship in the team was based on mutual trust and acceptance. And since they had to work quite some time together, they knew the only way of getting rid of each other would be death. Either side by side, or against each other and everyone who knew Gabriel Reyes, knew it was better to die on his side instead of on the opposide side.

Australia. The only country Gabriel hated deep in his guts. Before, during and even after the destroy of the omnium. "Eagle Keeper here, we entered the Demilitarized Zone, hardwarde and infrastructure banned" "roger, flying on eye-sight." they heard their mechanical chief and pilot say through their earpieces and Gabriel hummed, he and his other teammates repositioning to look through the windows of the plane they were flying. His team was the only one who communicated through old military terms and jargon since it only had been used down in the 19's and early 20's, but it had amused them all seeing not many of the soldiers these day's actually knew what they were talking about. "Geardo here, subject found. East side, at four twenty." "roger, engaging to land." Gabriel felt his heart beat faster, knowing it meant the soldiers had spotted something, they found one of the lost team members. After landing, Gabriel jumped out the jet, Geardo and Latrine Queen following him, Gunner keeping his eye on them from behind the machine gun on the jet. Gabriel didn't need long before he saw the other man and to recognise him. "oh dios mío..." he mumbled as he saw the man in front of him, the man looked like shit. "Jack..how did you keep yourself alive?" he softly asked, realising that even though he was close enough the man didn't hear him and he leaned down as soon as he heard the man whisper his name to pick him up and hold him in his arms. "Time to go home."

\- 

How long time once again had passed, Jack didn't know. He sat on the bench as he eyed their latino commander train the new team. Even though his own body recovered, he couldn't keep up with all others yet. Especially not since Gabriel still acted like a tyrant to them. The whispers of other teams and commanders reached his ears, but he smiled nontheless. They all knew, that even though it looked like torture to others, the whole team actually enjoyed this style of training. After all of them, they wanted to be the best of the best, they wanted to truly become heroes. And they had heard Jack his stories, they had seen how he looked like, they all wanted to be able to catch each other. And little did anyone know, in private they were a family. In their facilities, they got closer and bonded. They just didn't want anyone else to know. "Boy scout! Get that fucking lazy ass of your off that bench and come join us!" He heard Gabriel yell and he saluted, getting up after regaining his energy as he moved to the team. He didn't mind to join, he only had been enjoying the sight of that thick latino ass in those pants.   
"He estado pensando en ti. Creo en ti." he heard the latino man mutter after he had passed him, he didn't know what it meant, but it surely wasn't one of those typical Spanish insults he usually would throw at them.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed
> 
> This is the translation of the military terms I used.  
> I am unfamiliar with these terms and I do hope I used them well.
> 
> Eagle Keeper: Maintenance crew chief of an F-15.  
> Demilitarized Zone: A specific area in which any type of military force including but not limited to personnel, hardware, and infrastructure are banned.  
> Roger: "received" or "I agree"  
> Geardo: An Army term for a soldier who spends an inordinate amount of money on gear, regardless of actual need.  
> Latrine Queen: A trainee in basic who is in charge of the team responsible for cleaning bathrooms.  
> Gunner: A servicemember who operates a crew-served weapon, such as a piece of artillery or ship's cannon.
> 
> Spanish translation (I don't speak Spanish, my apologies for typo's or wrong usage!):  
> dios mío: omg.  
> He estado pensando en ti: I’ve been thinking about you.  
> Creo en ti: I believe in you.


End file.
